Lala Going Under
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: Lala's guilt is too much for her to stand. So why not let go? Why not let the real her out of the red stained cage?
1. The Truth

"Shut up you traitor before I put you on a choke chain and hang your ass in sunlight!" Lala shouted. "And you would burn with me." Valentine smiled. "Not as bad as you, getting burned would be worth it to see you screaming and dying. Tell Lucy boy I said hi for me." Lala said. "You're just like Yaksha; I can see the bloodshed in your eyes just like him. Tell me, do you still feel the need, no, the want to kill everyone in that house at night, to have their blood leaking from the bodies as your nails and fangs slice through their flesh?" Valentine asked smugly. "I will never be like him! Ever, or like any of them! I am not a monster; I AM NOT A MONSTER LIKE ALL OF YOU! I WILL NEVER HURT MY FAMILY!" Lala screamed.

"So then what happened to Nani, that werewolf girl you loved so much? Whatever happened to your little lover?" Valentine smiled. Lala's eyes switched to black were the whites were and the darkest sapphire blue where the pink was and her fangs lengthened and her nails were like claws. "That's enough out of the unwanted!" Lala screamed and she instantly sunk her nails into his sides and her fangs into his shoulder, bit open a hole and tore it so the blood would flow. "You have no right to speak of Nani like that! I loved her, I LOVED HER WITH EVERYTHING I HAD! I GAVE HER EVERYTHING SHE WANTED TO KEEP HER WITH ME! I NEVER HURT HER, I NEVER HURT HER, I NEVER HURT HER!" Lala screamed as she leaned over and clutched her hair, her eyes closed tightly in pain.

"Then how did she die, how did she bleed out and her blood was covering you? How did her blood get on you and in your mouth?" Valentine laughed. "I NEVER HURT HER, I DIDN'T TOUCH HER, I LOVED HER, I NEVER HURT HER, NOT EVER!" Lala cried as crimson tears came from her eyes, her pale white and ice cold body shaking with her sobs. "Why is she not here anymore? Why was her last breath taken by death? Why was her blood everywhere? Why were you there in the corner? Why were you covered in her blood and smiling? Why did YOU kill her?" Valentine questioned, loving this little game, "Why did you stop?" "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU KILLED HER, YOU KILLED HER!" Lala cried as she sank to her knees. "I didn't touch her, my dear. That was all you." Valentine smiled sickly.

"You hypnotized me, you made me do it. YOU MADE ME KILL HER!" Lala screamed as she clawed at her arms, drawing blood. "Lala, please stop this, you're hurting yourself!" Cleo screamed and rushed to her. Dracula stopped her from getting to her in the middle of the room since the room was really big. "Let me go!" Cleo screamed. "You'll only get yourself hurt Cleo." Dracula tried to reason with her. "I can take care of myself, Lala and I are both running in the same blood, we were the ones in the massacre who spilled innocent blood and loved it, I can take Valentine if he attacks me." Cleo said. "It's not him who will attack you, its Lala now. She's gone mad and she has to get herself out of it, no one can reach her. She's into a bloody state of mind." Dracula sighed.

"What does that mean?" Clawdeen asked as she held onto Deuce's arm watching her brother Clawd shaking. "It means she wants blood, more and more until she's covered in it and it's over powering her senses like it did, when we killed together." Cleo said the last part quietly. "Wait, you mean you've killed?" Rocco asked her. Cleo nodded her head, "We um, we killed a lot." "Like?" Clawdeen asked. "Um, vampires, werecats, ghosts, normies, zombies, under the sea folk, werewolves." Cleo cried. "You killed werewolves? Why would you do that?" Rocco, Clawdeen and Clawd and many others shouted. "We weren't in our right minds! We were under their control, we only did what the voices said so we weren't in pain, and it twisted our thoughts into blood and gore." Cleo said coldly. "Cleo, why don't you join in on the fun?" Lala asked from in front of her. "Lala, this isn't you. Please stop before you hurt someone." Cleo slightly cried. "Didn't you say that to be stronger, we have to kill our hearts desires? Why are you still hanging onto that wretched mutt?" Lala asked rudely. "Lala, that was when we were twisted, we aren't anymore. Please come back to me." Cleo cried.

"Cleo," Lala sounded like her old self but when Cleo looked up she still had those sickening evil eyes, "I thought you were my friend. Why did you let your friend get sucked up into this alone? Friends forever, always together. We're special so why did you let go of yourself?" Lala asked coldly. "We gave up that part of us; remember we removed it from our hearts." Cleo said. "And locked it away in a pendant, the same necklace's we've worn the past 3000 years." Lala finished, "We can never rid ourselves of it, its part of us forever." Lala whispered as her lips gently brushed over my jaw and made its way down to my throat.

"Lala, please don't do this to them, what about your children?" Cleo asked softly. "I have no family, I removed them long ago. I am only helping you sister; I am making you free just like what you did to me centuries ago." Lala said as she bit into my neck. I cried out and then Dracula threw Lala across the room towards Valentine. "Draculaura, stop this nonsense! You are hurting your family; show them some mercy of the monster you have become." He shouted. "I have no family beside you father, I showed you mercy and left you to heal your wounds, remember father? I can be merciful father, I can when it is needed, all you must do is remember to prove that I am indeed right." Lala asked.


	2. The Memory

1478 Italy

Lala came home covered in blood, stumbling through the doorway and fell to her knees in the middle of the room. Dracula came rushing to her as she fell and caught her. It was then when Dracula embraced his daughter that she bit into his neck and drank his blood. Dracula ripped her away from his neck and at lightning speed was across the large room from her, holding his bleeding wound that wouldn't heal.

"That poison won't allow your wound to heal, unless you are given the antidote, you will bleed out and die father." Lala had a sick smirk on her beautifully pale lips which were smeared with his crimson blood. "Draculaura, what have you done to me?" Dracula stuttered in a hushed tone. "I cannot have anyone holding me back father; you understand that I need to be free, right? Well, you are holding me back; you are a weakness that I just cannot allow to live anymore. Your death must come, but I will remember what you have done for me, that I promise father." Lala smiled softly. "Draculaura, who is making you do such horrid things?" Dracula gasped.

"Horrid? You think what I am doing is horrid father? I am simply doing what you have done, killing to make me invincible. I cannot allow you to live; you will kill me when I am used against you as a weakness and you to me so I am simply speeding up the process. You will die and I will devour your blood to make me stronger than before, a perfect plan correct?" Lala asked. "This is insane, who has dared to threaten you Draculaura? Please do not do things you mustn't out of such thoughts. I am your father, your creator." Dracula gasped. "And I no longer have need for you." Lala said as she grabbed his arm and swung him across the room with a sickening crunch.

"Draculaura, please stop this!" Dracula cried out in pain as Lala crushed a bone in his rib cage. "I enjoy this father, the sounds of your cries and your bones shattering inside you causing you pain." Lala smiled. She picked Dracula up by his shirt and leaned him against the wall then threw him into the center of the room. "Father, dear father, I simply cannot allow you to live, you are a weakness and you would just get in my way as always, I am putting you out of your misery. You should thank me for what I am doing for you yet you keep trying to talk me out of it. I am doing you a boon father. You will die and feel better once this is over, you will die tonight and be reborn into a new life." Lala whispered.

"Draculaura, I am of your own blood, you do not truly wish to kill me do you?" Dracula asked. "No father, I do not wish to kill you but I must." Lala sighed. "Please, let me live and I will not be in your way, ever. Let me live and I will be loyal to you at all times." Dracula pleaded. "I am going to be merciful to you father, because I love you, but if you ever get into my way I won't hesitate to kill you." And with that Lala picked Dracula up by his shirt and licked the wound on his neck, closing it.

She looked him in the eyes and gently but firmly kissed his lips, "You are not the strongest anymore father, I am." Lala stated coldly. Lala then walked up the stairs into her room, leaving her beaten and bloodied father on the floor gasping for air.


	3. The Combined

Present time

"I remember, your kiss warmed me and your words made my blood run like ice in my veins." Dracula said with a nod. "Remember when we first became special Cleo, don't you want the power back? We can be together again and on one will be able to hurt us. Don't you see why I am getting hurt so much, because I don't have my power anymore to defend myself? You're helping them kill me so slowly sister."

Lala whispered as she wove her slim, nimble fingers through the bottoms of Cleo's long brown and golden tresses. "I don't want to die yet Cleo, please don't let them hurt me again." Lala whispered and laid her head on Cleo's chest. Cleo's arms wrapped around her small form and she whispered "I won't and you won't die anytime soon, I'll be the monster for you, once again." Lala smiled and bit into Cleo's neck gently and drank from her then pulled Cleo's mouth to her own and kissed her.

"Do you taste your blood?" Lala asked. Cleo's head nodded and Lala asked "What does it taste like to you?" "It taste tainted by humane emotions, filthy." Lala laughed lightly and leaned her head back. Cleo who had fangs as well bit into Lala's neck and drank from her. Cleo's eyes were like Lala's just the blue was a different color, fire red. "Shall we get the others as well?" Lala asked. "It is time we all reunited is it not?" Cleo asked. Their bodies slowly started to morph into new ones. "What's happening to them?" Clawdeen asked. "Their bodies are changing to support their new found power." Dracula answered.

I know it's short. But there is another chapter.


	4. The Others

Lala's new body

Lala's hair became longer and the pink faded away to different blues and her skin was so white it was light blue and were lips turned to a blue so dark it was almost black. Her eye shadow was blue and black which surrounded blue pupils surrounded in black where the white should have been and she had black and blue blush lightly dusted over her cheek bones.

She wore a mid thigh black dress with a low vee cut and no straps or back. She had black fishnet tights and thigh high black boots with blue steel and laces. On her arms were weird black tribal tattoos that covered her arms, back and legs. Cleo's hair turned black with fire red streaks and her eyes were surrounded in black. She wore black short shorts and a black half tank with a studded red belt. Her lips were blazing red and her skin was tinted red. She had knee high black boots with red steel and laces. She also had black tribal tattoos on her body.

"Oh Spectra, we'll be waiting for you. Don't forget to tell my second and third in command. They would be so very happy to find out about me." Lala laughed as she disappeared into a sprinkle of water. "Cheerio Luvs!" Cleo laughed darkly, turning into a pile of ashes. "Lala's still in there." Dracula whispered. "How? She's gone!" Deuce asked. "She left behind part of herself, as well as Cleo." Ram, Cleo's father said. "Spectra, what did she mean by that?" Frankie asked. "I was a part of them as well. I was the third to leave the group. I represent air, Cleo is fire, Lala is water and Venus is earth. There are, of course, other's like us out there, the rest of our group but I don't think we should go to them for help."

"Why not?" Clawdeen asked. "Because they'll only use you to get you to them and then they'll turn on you just like we did." Spectra sighed. "None of you turned on us though." Frankie said. "We did, even if we couldn't stop it, our darker souls drew us all together and we used you guys to find each other." Spectra explained quietly.

"Is there any way to reverse this or stop it from growing inside of them?" Clawd asked. "The only way to stop this is for them to choose to give it up themselves and let go of the darker half and force it back into the necklaces that they wear but it's extremely hard to do that." Spectra answered. "How is it hard?" Frankie asked. "Giving up that kind of power is extremely hard and because they both were born into the world through dark magic, something even darker to get rid of is extremely hard and painful." Spectra sighed.


	5. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey it's me, Bloody Kaoru! Sorry I haven't written in a while, school has been AWFUL! Also, I got this new boyfriend, and get this…. I've been crushing dead over heels for this boy since two years ago and he's **_also_** liked me since two years ago! XD!

So I've been really busy with him like, everyday and every free moment I have. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'That's **REALLY **unhealthy to be this connected.' And I do agree with it but he loves texting me and we just can't seem to stay away from one another. Yeah, that's soooo not good to be like this….oh well.

On my birthday, he got me this totally sick, completely wicked promise ring, (which I told him not to get me anything and then he goes and wastes all this money on me and says it's worth it if it's for me, *sighing while shaking head* men,) in which he promised to…..**MARRY ME!** Ha-ha, so I've been pretty busy with him and his family are already calling themselves my in-laws so that's good, right? I swear I'll update as soon as I can so **PLEASE hang in there! **

I know I've been M.I.A. for a long time but I'm trying and I've been working on some new stories for you guys and adding onto old ones so I can post a new chapter. I'm really sorry and this is on all my stories so you all can find out. Feel free to message me though in case you have something you want added so I can put it in. Thank you!Xoxo


End file.
